Home James and don't spare the Stork?
by The X-Filer
Summary: This is one of the many ways Mulder and Scully could have gotten home from Antartica: X-files Challenge Fic


**Home James and don't spare the… stork?**

**By**

**The X-Filer**

**--**

**Challenge from the X-Files Challenge club**

**--**

Mulder and Scully lay on the snow. He didn't know how long they were there but he knew that they couldn't get home now even if they tried. Mulder looked across at his partner of over 4 yrs. He had risked everything to save her and now they were going to die in the snow where no one knew where they were. Just then Mulder heard something on the air, straining his ears he turned his head and his eyes went wide

"Scully?" Mulder nudged Scully but she just groaned and fell back unconscious. Mulder managed to lift himself onto his knees as he saw an approaching…Bird? Large Bird? Extra gigantic, dinosaur sized bird… A STORK! Mulder saw as it started to swoop down towards them. "Oh god, I had always imagined how I was going to die and this is not in the top 100" Mulder rolled and grabbed Scully just as the stork swooped down and scooped them up in his gigantic beak. Mulder held onto Scully tightly as the wind whipped around them. "Oh hurry up and eat us already!" he yelled, waiting for the inevitable but it never came. Mulder slowly opened his eyes and looked to see a set of tonsils and felt as something wet dripped on his face. Mulder looked at Scully who was still unconscious and slowly climbed over to the edge of the mouth and peered out. He gulped when her saw nothing but ocean as far as the eye can see. Mulder slowly back up and made it back to Scully. He gently nudged he until she finally opened her eyes groggily

"Mulder?"

"Scully, you would not believe this! We are inside the mouth of a huge stork!" he replied excitedly. Scully just stared at him

"You're right Mulder, I don't believe it" She yawned as she fell back asleep. Mulder looked at her beautiful face as he sighed

"Now how am I supposed to entertain myself?" He grumbled. Just then he had an idea. Edging towards the opening in the beak, Mulder peered out and smiled as a plane full of stunned passengers stared at him as they went past. Mulder waved then hung on as the stork dived down a level.

'_Next time, I take the bus' _Mulder thought as he held onto his stomach.

--

It was a couple of hours later and a whole lot of snoring when Mulder felt him and Scully starting to slid down the birds mouth. Mulder's eyes went wide as he grabbed Scully, he didn't have time to grab on before the stork dropped them out, landing them in a pond in the middle of a park. Mulder and Scully coughed and spluttered as they came fully awake

"What the?!…" Scully cursed saturated. Mulder looked up but the stork was gone. Then he looked at a sign that read **'Welcome to Washington DC Memorial Park'**

Mulder blinked

"Hey Scully were home" Scully also looked at the sign as the fountain continued to spray on them.

"Mulder? How did we get here?" Scully asked looking at him

"The stork made a delivery" Scully rolled her eyes

"Like I'm supposed to believe that" She said standing up

"But it's true! We were in its beak and it brought us here!" Scully raised his eyes

"Mulder, don't you think I would remember if I was in a beak of a gigantic stork?" Mulder opened his arms in protest.

"You were unconscious!"

"And you must have been drunk and if we were in a stork's beak, how did it know where to bring us?" Scully asked curiously stepping out of the pond. Mulder followed her

"I don't know, maybe it's related to a homing pigeon!" Scully rolled her eyes again

"Mulder there's something wrong with you, really" Scully stated as they walked across the park

"I swear! You'll see, Skinner will believe me, he always does…" He protested

"Yes Mulder, I'll make sure they do a full medical check over, now let's never speak of it again…" Scully smiled. Mulder glared at her in protest

"I swear Scully! The stork brought us here from Antarctica! Why don't you believe me?…"

--

**A/N**

**And you can imagine what she said next lol**

**Hey hope you like it!**

**I don't expect feedback from this so...**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
